


Goodnight, Baby.

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so... bobby and jinhwan like to have sex, but jinhwan likes to have sex with hanbin, too. he... just maybe likes sex with bobby more. for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> featuring filthy talk.

Bobby thinks Jinhwan is pretty. He's thought he was pretty since he first saw him, so small and thin and smiley. He fit nicely against Bobby's chest, didn't protest arms crossing over his body. But Bobby thinks he's prettiest when he's on his side, leg bent up over Bobby's shoulder. He's so small, and the way his thighs look pulled apart, how they give resistance against Bobby's hips thrusting forward, reminds him of trying to pull a wishbone apart so it cracks right down the middle. He's pretty and his muscles are all standing out in sharp relief. He's open-mouthed and flushed up to his hair but he grunts and groans and tears at the sheets, his dick bobbing against the mattress and he's _tight,_ he's so tight.

“Jiwon fuck, yeah right there, right-- uhn yeah--”

Bobby hadn't thought Jinhwan _capable_ of such language. Being from America, he'd assumed he was doomed to quiet sex he'd always seen in Asian porn, but Jinhwan has a mouth and he uses it mercilessly-- whether he's sucking Bobby hard, biting at his chest or even just letting his fingers rub his own tongue and lips, like he is now. Tiny fingertips on a tiny pink tongue. He's always wanted it pierced, he'd told Bobby.

Talk about a surprise. Bobby never suspected that _he'd_ be the quiet one during sex.

“Fuck that stroke's so good-- out pull all the way out Jiwo—aah--” Jinhwan's neck stretches and his hips jerk as Bobby pulls nearly all the way out, pushes back in until he can't get any closer. When they'd started doing this, back when Bobby was still unsure if sex was a common thing between groupmates, since they weren't of high enough standing for YG to buy them whores like he did for the bigger groups, he'd been worried. About being perceived as gay or bisexual, about what it meant for the relationships between him and his friends. But Jinhwan had come to him, Jinhwan had offered in that soft, sexy way he has and Bobby, sex-starved, had agreed. Everything that happened after was... Happy coincidence.

“So good, slow like that, fuck. Fuck yeah, get deep... Deeper, Jiwon, _fuck,_ fuck me.”

He's demanding. He's demanding and he tries to move himself on Bobby's dick, buried balls-deep and pulsing as Bobby's hips jerk forward just enough to make Jinhwan squeal.

“Hands and knees,” Bobby growls. He pulls back and slaps Jinhwan's small ass so hard he'll be red for hours. His cock is wet with lube and he adds more while Jinhwan groans in protest. With his chest on the bed and his ass in the air he looks over his shoulder at Bobby and waits.

“Get your dick in me,” he says, his eyes dark and half-hidden by his lashes. “Get that fucking cock back in my ass right no—aah!” Bobby lines up his tip and snaps his hips forward, enjoying the way Jinhwan twists his neck to bury his face in his pillow, his thighs spreading further to cock his pelvis. He knows what angle he wants. Bobby knows, too, and he grabs him with an arm around the hips to keep him from getting it. “Bobby what the _fuck_ ,”

“Shut up and hold still.”

“Fuck you,” he pants, and Bobby grinds his hips forward, enjoying the way his voice breaks off into a grating moan. “Uuhn fuck _me._ ”

Bobby remembers the first time he did this. He had Jinhwan pinned to a wall, his hand over his mouth to keep his noises from waking up anyone in the next room. His dick against the wood, his ass wet and open around Bobby's cock. Bobby's hand had slipped from mouth to throat.

“Sit up.”

Jinhwan struggles up to his hands. Bobby watches his elbows shake and lock, watches his legs tremble. He likes how Jinhwan gasps when Bobby hauls him up to his knees and pulls him back, off balance. He sinks down and his legs spread wider. “Aah Jiwon, that's so good, fuck yeah, use my ass like that uhn--”

Bobby thrusts up and one hand wraps around Jinhwan's pretty throat. Not enough to hurt his voice. Just enough to make him short of breath as Bobby's other hand wraps around the base of his small, pretty cock.

“fuck—fuck yes jiwon fuck my ass-- shit, feels so good, love it when you fuck me like that, aah fuck--” His head starts to fall back onto Bobby's shoulder, his hands clawing at the tops of his own thighs.

“You like it when I choke you?” Bobby asks into Jinhwan's ear, enjoying the beathless choke he gets in response. “You like it when I fuck you unconscious? Your dick's so hard, your ass is so fucking wet, so open. Feels good, Jinhwan.”

Jinhwan's wheezing pants drown out anything he's trying to say, his body starting to buck madly, trying to find leverage. Bobby likes this. When Jinhwan is so desperate to cum he starts thrashing, his thighs and back tensing, his breath almost totally lost.

“Bitch,” Bobby growls, his hands tightening on throat and cock. “Cum.”

Jinhwan cums and his body falls back against Bobby, twitching with the force of his load, caught in Bobby's hand, and his lack of breath. He's so pretty. Bobby lays him down on his side and keeps pumping his own hips back and forth, feels Jinhwan clench as he comes back down to earth, quivering all over. “Fuck, Jiwon.”

“Good?”

“Mmm,” Jinhwan clenches his thighs together, rocks his body back. “Fuckin' cum on me, that's not fair.”

Fair doesn't have much to do with it since Jinhwan really likes it when Bobby jerks off onto his chest or cheek, but Bobby likes it when Jinhwan demands that shit. It reminds him that this is for the two of them, not just him. Jinhwan has wants and he's not scared to make them known; Bobby's always been afraid of bowling over a lover and Jinhwan doesn't let him, gives as good as he takes and better.

He pulls out and listens to Jinhwan groan in protest, even though it was his idea. He pulls off his condom and lets Jinhwan turn onto his back, lets him wiggle down till his head is resting on Bobby's thigh, his tongue sitting on his bottom lip, waiting.

“You are such a slut,” Bobby accuses, jerking himself, hissing when Jinhwan tongues at his ballsac. “Mmm.”

“You love it,” Jinhwan reminds, sucking at the soft skin, mouthing at the base of Bobby's dick. “You love when I'm a slut for your cock, don't you, fucking pervert. You love it when you cum in my mouth--”

Bobby snarls and reaches for a fistful of Jinhwan's hair, jerking his head up and blowing his load all over that soft pink and smiling mouth.

He pants and laughs, watching Jinhwan lick his lips and rub his fingers through the cum on his cheek, sucking at the digits and sighing, rubbing at his groin with delicate strokes of his other hand.

“You are a fucking weirdo,” Bobby laughs, getting off the bed to grab a babywipe from the box on the bedside table. He throws one on Jinhwan's face to hide his mirthful smile. “Get cleaned up, you manwhore.”

Jinhwan giggles and starts to wipe himself off, the babywipe smelling strongly of baby powder. “I'm gonna go to bed, okay?”

“You can go to bed if you want,” Bobby says, cleaning himself off and tossing the babywipes in the trash. “You don't want a shower?”

“You go ahead, I'll get one in the morning.”

“All right,” Bobby pulls his jeans back up, yanks his t-shirt over his head as Jinhwan grabs underwear and a t-shirt, reaching to pull up his sheets when the bedroom door jerks open.

“Who's a manwhore?” Hanbin asks, poking his head in the door. “God, you guys take forever. And you're _loud._ I think Chanwoo blushed himself into a new ethnicity.”

“Shut up,” Jinhwan throws the babywipe at Hanbin. It lands on the floor halfway there.

“Nice,” Hanbin rolls his eyes. “Weakling.”

“I am not,” Jinhwan whines, rolling from side to side until he's on his belly.

“Can't be weak to take my cock for an hour,” Bobby pipes up, pulling his jeans back on, his skin smelling like baby powder. Hanbin snorts.

“You're such a tool. Did you even finish our poor Jinhwannie hyung?”

“Yes,” Bobby frowns, and Jinhwan smiles up at Hanbin, who ruffles his sweaty hair.

“I could go another round,” he says, pulling Hanbin closer by the beltloop to nuzzle at his groin. His dick is already more than half hard. “You were listening at the door, you pervert.”

“Not my fault you're loud, hyung,” Hanbin laughs and watches Jinhwan unbuckle his belt, his pants slipping down his hips.

“My dirty mouth gets you hard?” Jinhwan asks, and Hanbin shudders because Jinhwan's mouth is against his cock, soft cotton the only thing between skin and it's wet where Jinhwan licks and sucks. Hanbin fists his hand in Jinhwan's hair and pulls before letting go.

“You know it does.”

“C'mere,” Jinhwan purrs, moving back on the bed and letting Hanbin climb on with him, stripping away the rest of his clothes and bending to suck at his cock, slow and wet. He makes the most vulgar sucking sounds, bobbing his head.

“You are _nasty,_ ” Bobby reminds, and Jinhwan moans, his neck bent.

“You haven't cleaned up yet, have you?” Hanbin reaches to push his fingers into Jinhwan, smirking at the wet, raw skin. “You are _such_ a slut. Get off, now.” He pulls Jinhwan up by the hair, smirks at the redness of his swollen lips and tosses his smaller body to the sheets. Bobby is quiet and powerful, and Hanbin is strong and shamelessly demanding. He makes Jinhwan do all the work; he lays down on the bed and tucks his hands behind his head.

“Get on my dick.”

Jinhwan smiles and straddles over Hanbin's hips, protesting at Bobby's wolf whistle at the side of the room. “Shut up,” he says, reaching down to pump Hanbin's cock until he could lower himself, slow as he could. “Mmm, fuck yeah.” He's loose and wet, relaxed and the slide is comfortable. “Oooh fuck that's so good. Shit.”

“Better than Bobby's?”

“Hey!”

“Different,” Jinhwan soothes, sitting on Hanbin's cock and wiggling his ass to make sure he's all the way down. “Feels different, mm.” Hanbin wraps his hands on Jinhwan's little hips and pulls his weight down, pressing his hips up until the older man is panting and trying to move on his own, trying to properly ride his dick. Bobby stands in the doorway and watches. Jinhwan moves slowly up and down, his cheeks and chest blushed and his hands trembling where his fingers are planted on Hanbin's belly to help him move.

“Ah,” Jinhwan is panting, his brow furrowed, and Bobby moves to the bed, tossing aside the towel he'd grabbed in preparation for a shower. Jinhwan doesn't make as much noise with Hanbin as he does with Bobby; it's like he's holding back his voice out of some misdirected embarrassment or something.

Jinhwan tips back when the mattress shifts and Bobby's weight settles behind him, between Hanbin's legs. “Aah-- ahjiwon?”

Bobby tangles his hand into Jinhwan's hair and pulls his head around for a kiss. Jinhwan mewls and tenses, forgets to move until Hanbin bucks up and he breaks away from Bobby, panting, shivering. “Shit-- shit, yes, please-- aaahfuckrightthere--” His knees part, his back curves forward and Hanbin takes Jinhwan's hips in his hands and fucks up into him, hard and fast. “Please please-- right there more, harder, shit--” Bobby moves and wraps his hand around Jinhwan's pretty little throat, sucking at his lips and reaching his other hand to pat his fingers against his balls, jerk his cock. He doesn't know how Jinhwan can come again so damn fast but it seems like it causes more pain than pleasure as he chokes and arches forward, hips jerking back and forth. Slow little spits of cum land on Hanbin's belly, and Hanbin grins, grabbing Jinhwan hard around the waist and slamming his weight down over, and over, and over. He comes with a snarl, with his back bent up off the bed. Jinhwan's weight pitches forward. He would have fallen, if Bobby hadn't been holding him around the chest and hips.

“So good,” Hanbin purrs, and he lets himself back down, sliding out of Jinhwan's body with a wet sound, groaning with amused disgust as cum and lube drip down onto his thighs and groin. “Fuckin' nasty, though. Bobby's right.”

“Sh... Shut up,” Jinhwan protests, leaning back into Bobby, one hand reaching over his head to hold his hair, ass cocked back to cradle his groin. “Shut up.” He's shivery and soft against Bobby, his second hand reaching to hold the younger man's hip, running down his thigh.

“Go take a shower, you sick fucks,” Hanbin teases, sitting up to peck Jinhwan on the mouth and ruffle Bobby's hair. “I'm gonna use the other bathroom. Reassure Chanwoo that we're all, uh. Definitely not manwhores, or something.”

“Good luck with that,” Bobby chuckles, and Hanbin leaves the room, closing the door behind him. For a few minutes the two of them just kneel on the bed, with Bobby's nose tucked into Jinhwan's neck, lips kissing the overstimulated skin until Jinhwan whines in protest, wiggling against him like an irritated child. “You wanna shower, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Jinhwan replies, carefully letting himself down onto the bed and crawling off of it, one hand on his belly, the other on his sore thigh. “Jesus, you guys are so _rough._ ”

“Wouldn't be rough if you didn't want it that way,” Bobby replies, and Jinhwan glares over at him. “All right, all right, I'll be more careful! I promise that next time, I will make slow sweet love to you in dim light with romantic music, okay?” Jinhwan's expression turns to sweetness and he reaches for Bobby's hand.

“Come on. Come shower with me.”

Shower is all they do. Bobby runs his hands all over Jinhwan's pretty little body, kisses his face and massages his aching legs and Jinhwan washes Bobby's hair, calls him Jiwon as they kiss once the water stops running and stays as close as possible until they're in the bedroom and they have to change the sheets because they made a fucking mess (again.)

“Hey Jiwon,” Jinhwan says, easing down into bed and waving for Bobby to join him.

“Yeah,” he asks, getting comfortable. Too comfortable, for a dude who is supposedly straight, mostly.

“You, uh.” Jinhwan pauses, and Bobby feels Jinhwan's entire body grow tense. “You think you might wanna go and get milk tea, tomorrow?”

“Like... What, just the two of us?”

“Yeah.”

“Like a date?”

It falls out of Bobby's mouth before he has a chance to think about why it is that Jinhwan is tense, and why it's important that Jinhwan comes to him first, and only comes to him-- only plays with Hanbin when Hanbin walks in on them because he never goes to Hanbin, he only goes to--

“...Yeah like. Like a date.”

Bobby pauses and thinks for the half-second it takes to decide yeah, yeah he'd like to go on a date with Jinhwan, just the two of them, holding hands, kissing quietly when it won't immediately lead to sex. It'd be nice to let Jinhwan rest against him, kiss his fingers and hum into his ear, it'd be nice to... It'd just be nice.

“Yeah, I'd. I'd like that, Jinhwan. I'd...” he smiles, reaches down to tangle their fingers underneath the blankets, and it's impossible to miss the meaning behind Jinhwan's tightly clenching fingers, the release of tension from his entire back and shoulders. “I'd like that a lot.”

“Okay,” Jinhwan whispers, and he leans closer, hesitates, then kisses Bobby softly, almost chastely. He tastes like toothpaste and smells like his rose shampoo. “Goodnight.”

“...Goodnight, baby.”

Bobby feels Jinhwan smile against his chest and grins himself, tucking them in a little more, thinking about tomorrow, and all the dates that will come after.

Because they will.  


End file.
